Mask
Masks are important items in the narrative of the BioShock series. Most Splicers encountered wear masks to cover the severe facial deformities they've experienced from Splicing. History As Plasmids became more prevalent in Rapture, so too did ADAM abuse. More and more people began to experience the harsh side effects of Splicing, the most visible of which are mutations and facial deformities. In an attempt to save face, citizens sought to cover their disfigurement via surgery or other means. In response, the theme chosen for the 1958 New Year celebration was a masquerade ball, and thousands of ornate animal-themed masks were created in the Venetian style for the event and distributed throughout the city to the revelers. During and after the Rapture Civil War, when Splicing increased in magnitude, masks continued to be worn by an increasingly desperate populace, looking to hide their worsening malformations and war scars. The most prevalent mask seen is the Rabbit Mask. ''BioShock'' Various masks are worn by the Splicers to hide their facial deformities. Atlas even mentions this as Jack enters Worley Winery. Despite the year-long fighting, the masks continue to be in very good shape. The player can remove Splicer's masks using Telekinesis and hurl them at enemies for damage. Masquerade Masks These masks are worn by the Baby Jane, Breadwinner, Lady Smith, and Toasty model Splicers. *Bird Mask *Butterfly Mask *Cat Mask *Owl Mask *Rabbit Mask *Spider Mask Saturnine Masks The Cult of The Saturnine wear improvised masks made from natural materials for ceremonial purposes. Fastened using twigs and straw, these masks are only found in Arcadia. Surgical Masks All Dr. Grossman model Splicers wear surgical masks, but it's a part of the model's texture and cannot be removed like the other masks. Welding Masks Rosebud and Waders model Splicers can wear industrial welding masks in the up or down position. Other models can wear welding masks, but only during Scripted Events. Character-Specific In Fort Frolic, Sander Cohen wears a special black Rabbit mask with gold filigree. His disciples (Kyle Fitzpatrick, Hector Rodriguez, Martin Finnegan, and Silas Cobb) wear distinct Bird masks with yellow beaks, cyan facial feathers, and magenta crown feathers. J.S. Steinman is a retextured version of the Dr. Grossman model Splicer, so he wears the surgical mask as well in the Medical Pavilion. Peach Wilkins is a retextured version of the Waders model Splicer who wears a welding mask in Neptune's Bounty. There's Something in the Sea ("To be Added") ''BioShock 2'' Eight years after the events of BioShock, masks are still worn by Splicers to hide their even more deformed faces. The masks have taken severe damage with time so cheaper ones have been used to replace them. Unlike in the first game, these masks cannot be removed using Telekinesis, but they will fall off when the Splicer dies. *Butterfly Mask. Similar to the one from BioShock only green, damaged, and slightly smaller. *Cat Mask. Similar to the one from BioShock only black, damaged, and slightly smaller. *Grinning Devil Mask. A black and white mask with 1/3 of the face broken off. *Plague Doctor Mask. *The Rapture Family Mask. These "moretta" / "servetta muta" style masks are plain white with a blue butterfly painted on them. *Rabbit Mask. Identical to the one from BioShock except large pieces have broken off from the face and left ear. *Red Feathered Mask. Seen on many upperclass citizens during the game's opening cinematic. *Welding Mask. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' .]] Masks are used in ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer by the playable Splicers engaging in the Sinclair Solutions Home Consumer Rewards Program. The players Character start off able to select from just a few masks, but earn more by ranking up. There are 18 different masks: *Rabbit *Goat *Pink Feather *Eagle *Tragic Comedy *Moon *Indigo Feather *Peacock Feather *Sun god *Octopus *Demon *Fish *Crab *Starfish *Seahorse *Bucket *Fancy Rabbit *Fancy Bucket Unique Cosmetic Options Four of the multiplayer characters have unigue cosmetic options ''that are not masks but are labeled as them. *Jacob Norris - Goggles *Naledi Atkins - Pilot Helmet *Suresh Sheti - Turban *Zigo d’Acosta - Fisherman's Hat ''BioShock & BioShock 2 Downloadable Content Downloadable content for BioShock and BioShock 2 includes the Challenge Rooms, The Protector Trials, and Minerva's Den. Most of the masks seen in the original games also appear in these downloadable content games as well. The Rapture Metro Pack for Bioshock 2 Multiplayer includes seven new masks: the Fancy Rabbit, the Crab, the Fish, the Starfish, ''the ''Seahorse, the Bucket, and the Golden Bucket. ''BioShock Infinite'' Some of the soldiers in Columbia wear face guards to cover their faces. The male ones have goggles with eyes that glow, while the females wear porcelain masks with glowing eyes and metallic masks in the likeness of the Statue of Liberty. Unlike all other games in the BioShock series, the masks in Infinite are purely for protection or to intimidate opponents, rather than hiding unsightly malformations. ''Burial at Sea'' - Episode 1 For Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth to gain entrance to Cohen's, they must first retrieve a special Invitation Mask given out to the club's sponsors Rapture Records, The Golden Rule, and The Artist's Struggle to get in to meet with Sander Cohen. The Splicers imprisoned in Fontaine's have made impromptu masks from items found in the Department Store and Housewares. Some have been made from torn posters and the Circus of Values clown mascot can be seen on several male Splicers; some even wear small crates to hide their faces. Female Splicers have made papier mâché masks using newspapers and make up. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2 The masks make a return in this episode as well, worn by the Splicers trapped in Fontaine's. A single black Bunny Mask is worn by one of Atlas' followers and a white one on a plaster statue in one of Sander Cohen's "works," Regardèrent et Furent Observés. Gallery WildBunny.jpg|''The ''Bunny mask used in one of Sander Cohen's artworks.'' Bunny Splicer Mask.jpg|''The NECA Bunny Splicer Mask.'' Welder Splicer Mask Replica.jpg|''The NECA'' Welding Mask. Jester mask.jpg|''A Grinning Devil mask.'' Devil mask.jpg|''A Demon mask. Kelpie mask.jpg|''A Kelpie mask. Welder mask.jpg|''A welding mask. Bunny mask.jpg|A'' damaged Bunny mask. Black crow mask.jpg|''A Plague Doctor mask. CONCEPT Masks4.jpg|''Concept art for the masks in BioShock 2 worn by a Crawler Splicer.'' CONCEPT Masks3.jpg|''Concept art for the masks in BioShock 2. CONCEPT Masks2.jpg|''Concept art for the masks in ''BioShock 2. CONCEPT Masks1.jpg|''Concept art for the masks in ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer. ''The Demon, Sun God, Tragic Comedy, Moon, Octopus, Rabbit, Indigo Feather, Peacock Feather, and Pink Feather mask. Louie & Oscar in New Masks.jpg|''Oscar Calraca and Louie McGraff seen wearing the Fish and the Crab mask.'' VoxFemale.png|''A Vox Populi soldier with a devil hood mask.'' Vnsnvnsvs.jpeg|''A Vox grave robber with a cloaked metal mask.'' Hdyhdrydhr.jpg|;;A soldier wearing a mask with glowing eyes.'' 2013-06-27_00001.jpg|''A soldier with a Liberty mask.'' tumblr_mkn3atMHRU1r64ujfo1_500.png|''Vox Populi Devil Mask.'' bis6.jpg|''Dummy with Rabbit Mask in'' Burial at Sea - Episode 2. cohenmask.jpg|Booker prepares to wear the invitation mask Behind the Scenes *Concept art from BioShock: Breaking the Mold reveals that Pigskin model Splicers were originally planned to wear face guard. *Early promotional images reveal that masks in BioShock were originally going to be colorful. In the end, only the ones worn by Sander Cohen and his confidants are colored. *The bird mask from BioShock, with its long, exaggerated beak, is based off the Venetian "medico della peste" or "plague doctor" mask. The black mask from BioShock 2 is a more classical version of this mask. *The dancers outside of Cohen's club all wear the same black rabbit mask with gold filigree worn by Cohen himself in BioShock. Some of the guests inside the club also wear this mask. *A fish mask, seen in concept art, hangs as a piece of decoration at the Kashmir Restaurant. None of the Splicers ever wear this model. A bat mask is also seen in concept art, but never in-game. Category:BioShock Category:BioShock Items Category:BioShock 2 Items Category:BioShock Infinite Items